battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jumping Melons56932
Archives Archive 1 (Beginning) Notices: *You are allowed to swear freely on my talk page at me or at general stuff. However, swearing about other users is not condoned. You can do it, but don't expect any support from me about it. Control your rage. *Posting personal info about me here or anywhere else on the wiki is against code of conduct. Expect me to destroy your post, get reported to an admin and be warned/blocked. *Be comfortable. I'm happy to read what you have to type. I'll try to respond ASAP but sometimes I will be away for a long period of time so I won't get back to you. : Hyperborrean22Talk This page Hey, you might want to make you archive link a color other than red, as it makes them look like redlinks. 22:02, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re They would need to be taken from the game files of Battlelog. You cant just copy and save them. 18:14, March 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Never mind about the freaking classification thing. And you need to put your signature in a template. (You can just make the same template on another wiki if it's a problem.) 19:22, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ? .... You will not be blocked... -- 19:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hyper. Everybody has template sigs. There's no problem it could possibly cause. Sorry, but I'm not blocking you. That's not a proper use of admin responsibilities. 19:38, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :If you need to get off the wiki and do something else, it's your personal responsibility. No need to bring admins into that. 20:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lol, you guys are closer to Gamescom and get special editions of the game. :P 17:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be on later today, but I'm probably still busy thirty minutes from now. And I was referring to steelbooks, I sort of have an obsession with collecting them. :p 18:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have both steelbooks for BF3 and BF4, though the latter is smaller (G2 size, I think, exact same size as PS4/Xbox One cases). There's something addicting about them. 18:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: BFO Yep, similar to how Activision released Call of Duty Online in China as well. These kinds of games are hardly known outside of their respective countries and are only featured in Western media when they're announced. Once released, they're never heard from/featured again. Asian market games tend to reuse a lot of assets, and could be deemed subpar, at least from my point of view (compared to the titles they're based on). 07:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's Korean, not Chinese -.- Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 13:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for the oversight, though, a lot of the descriptions and names are written in Chinese. 17:12, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, it seems after further research it was developed for the Korean, Chinese, and Taiwanese game markets. I still apologize for the initial assumption that it was developed only for the Chinese market. 17:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, keep up the editing, man. And the apology was directed at Yuri. 18:07, March 19, 2014 (UTC) where did you where did you get those naval strike photos tell me its xeno too lazy to sign in 19:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Special Favor It's unlikely they would make any changes based on a single tweet, though. 22:52, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure go ahead Re: Vow of Silence There are numerous reasons. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 14:48, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Messages The welcome template is not messes up. The archive template screws up the coding for whatever reason. -- 15:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay thanks.Smashman0 (talk) 15:44, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: It has stopped working for me (again). I'll check out the forum in a bit. 16:50, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: The CoC isn't a bad idea (if it is a bit too complex for a very small platoon), and BL interface only supports the user flags Founder and Leader. If you'd like to take charge of getting squads together, you could ask the other admins what they think about making you a Leader. I'm fine with it if they are. 16:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and template your freaking sig already! If it does not include images, there are no problems it could cause cross-wiki. Trust me, I understand this stuff. I'll help you with it if need be. 16:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Just ask Awy or PLR about it. 23:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New User Forum Hyper I know your trying to encourage new users to post on the forum but you should not write on it. It is only meant to have New Users on it, thats it. -- 17:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: You need not ask for permission to email someone else (or me, for that matter). What you choose to do is your choice and yours alone. What you asked almost sounded like you're asking permission to speak, which is something not required, ever. This is a democracy, after all. 17:45, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. I was clarifying that you do not need to ask for permission to email. I am a witness to this, yes. I did not mean otherwise. 19:01, March 24, 2014 (UTC) This Is not acceptable. Don't let me catch you doing stupid shit like that again. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Notes remain visible in both source mode and in the history page. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:32, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::We have policies. Everybody who edits here is expected to abide by them. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) You You didnt get four free gold battlepacks yesterday? I did... -- 11:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Licensing Wallpapers...? Just like any other image, cite the source and copyright, i.e., . 13:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: What are you referring to (on the front page of Battlelog)? Also, in regards to your request for becoming a Leader on the BF Wiki Platoon, I have no problem with that. I'd confirm with Awy and if he approves, him or I will proceed to grant you Leader status. 17:44, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Seriously, tell me. 18:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Disregard Leader request. 19:44, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: It may have just been an edit conflict glitch and/or a logout glitch, I've seen that happen before. Go here to see your IP. 18:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Sure, you can go ahead and handle it. 18:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: BF:LEAK. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) References Don't add references headers to pages that don't have references. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:10, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :That page used to have references on it back before I became the lead editor on refractor games. I removed the references but forgot to remove the actual reflist. If a page has a header like that but no references are listed that means it should be removed because it has no references. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:21, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::If there were references on a page without the reflist template or , there would be an error at the bottom of the page saying " tags exist but no tag was found". ::So to put it shortly, no. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Example. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea what you're talking about. If there were a loose ref tag it would blank everything afterward and give that same error. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) To add to that only the Reflist template go under the references section, you dont put links under there. On top of that i havent a clue why you deleted the leaked content off the expansions like you were supposed to but decided to leave the link to the leaked content that was added.-- 19:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :There's no point having either on an article with no ref tags, period. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:05, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Archived It wasn't your edit that screwed it, it's that someone left one of these: | around, messing with the archive template. 21:44, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Sig If you want to use your sig on multiple wikis, just create a template with the same name, on each wiki you edit on. That's what I do. That way you can put the template in your prefs and still sign with ~~~~. 19:11, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: I was aware. While upgrading servers is DiCEs top priority, making a blog about it is not mine. Feel free when you have time -- 17:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) MP Tags You do realize there are 650 dog tags right? -- 15:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Profile Images/Avatars Just license them the same as you would any image. 13:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC) As uploading avatars is ubiquitous across the entire internet, I think it's just accepted that they can't and don't need to be licensed. They're just to "represent" a user, we're not claiming to own the image. Putting images on a page, on the other hand, would be seen more as taking ownership of said images, which is why we must license them to show the real owner and avoid copyright trouble. In short: Don't worry about avatars, but be sure to license any image used on your profile with fairuse, noting the source and copyright holder. 14:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: News Team You were never kicked off, hence you still on it. -- 11:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy now? No more slide bar -- 12:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC)